


And I Will Hold You Through The Night

by DreamWeaver14



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Scott, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Future, Happy Ending, Heartache, Isaac Feels, Isaac Lahey Feels, Love, M/M, Mates, Memories, Past Abuse, Past Tense, Scisaac Week, Song Lyrics, Songfic, Songwriting, Top Isaac, True Love, tiny hint of almost smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 08:45:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/898277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamWeaver14/pseuds/DreamWeaver14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I think this is our song,” Isaac whispered, his eyes holding Scott’s gaze as they rocked slowly to the final chords of the music.  “It’s like it was written just for us.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	And I Will Hold You Through The Night

**Author's Note:**

> The song included in the story is my own personal creation, if you want to listen to it leave a comment and I will record a little something. ;)

The lights dimmed and music floated softly through the room, and Scott thought contentedly to himself how every lyric fit their relationship to a tee.  Isaac pulled closer, resting his warm hands on Scott’s waist as they sway along at the same tempo as the sweet melody that swirled through the warm summer air.

 

**_Slow down, you’re doing just fine._ **

Isaac was doing more than fine; he was thriving now that he had Scott to balance him.  He had been walking a fine line between past and present and Scott had shown him the future pulling him along as he dreamed his way through life.  Scott had shown him that the past was far behind him and that holding on to it would only hold him back, had helped him let go.

 

 

**_You’ve got a habit of being one of a kind._ **

Scott had known for so long that Isaac was different, one of a kind; a beauty all his own.  Unique just didn’t fit Isaac, wasn’t enough to articulate how truly amazing he was, how he captivated Scott’s heart with such eloquent precision.  Isaac was strong yet vulnerable, brave but still afraid, beautiful while marred with imperfections, wise without being prude.  But most of all he was the center by which Scott’s life revolved around.

 

**_You’re in my heart; you’re on my mind._ **

 

There wasn’t a moment that passed that Isaac didn’t feel Scott in his heart, nor was there a single beat of Scott’s heart that wasn’t dedicated to Isaac’s fractured life.  There was never a day that passed without their thoughts becoming intertwined as they mended the scars of past love, and a broken past life.  Not a breath that was taken without the tendrils of love that crept into their frantic minds.

  
 

**_You’re so damn precious all of the time._ **

Precious just didn’t suit Isaac’s rather rebellious manner of handling Derek, Stiles, or any of the pack for that matter.  But it fit the way adoration seeped into his aqua eyes as he watched Scott, his heart skipping a beat with every look and touch.  If anything it was Scott that was precious, always wanting to save the day, holding true to his morals, never wavering from his vision of innocence.  He was so pure, something Isaac had longed to change, to corrupt.

 

**_And if you’re going through hell,_ **

**_You’ve got to keep on walking._ **

Isaac had been stuck in a dark and evil world long before the bite and had been stuck there even after Derek gifted him a brand new beginning at life.  But it wasn’t until he found safety in Scott that he had felt safe, felt empowered.  He was able to see a life outside of his father’s abuse, to see an end to all of the pain and fear.  Scott had given him a way out that Derek could never have offered, because Scott gave him a love so true and blind.

 

 

**_If you’re feeling that pain, the one that breaks you inside,_ **

**_Well you’ve to just stay strong._ **

Cuts and bruises had long since faded, scars had disappeared; yet Isaac still felt the pain of every wound as though it were still fresh.  He was still broken inside, his heart and mind still carried the burden of a tattered life, still blazed with the pain of abandonment and abuse.  Scott’s heart still bled over Allison, uncertainty clouding his judgment; but Isaac helped to wipe away the fog that filled his mind.  He kissed away every piece of heartbreak until Scott was sure and steady, unwavering in his choices.

 

**_If you’re feeling afraid,_ **

**_Well you’ve got me to count on,_ **

**_And I will hold you through the night._ **

Scott held Isaac tightly in his arms, soothing his fears with gentle kisses in the cover of the night.  He chased away the nightmares, and calmed his lover when they still crept into his panic centered mind.  His arms encircled the sleeping boy, his heart reached out to Isaac’s frantic cries on the worst of nights.  Scott was Isaacs’ refuge, his place of safety in a dangerous world.   When he was is Scott’s arms he was invincible, he was at peace with the world.

  
 

**_I’ll be the sequel to the novel, of your previously tearstained life._ **

Scott was Isaacs’ new beginning, his fresh start, the sequel in a sense to his previous chapters of abuse and neglect.  Scott made him feel loved, wanted, and most of all like he was needed, irreplaceable even.  That was something that Derek had neglected to make him feel, instead he made Isaac feel almost like a pawn, far from someone of true value.  Maybe that’s why he hadn’t found the ability to start over until he had met Scott.

 

 

**_I’ll be the hand that will dry your tears._ **

There had been more than one occasion in which Scott had found himself drying Isaacs’ tearstained cheeks, his thumbs brushing softly over the slick wet of Isaacs’ tears while his lips met Isaacs’ in a tender and delicate kiss.  “You’re perfect,” he would whisper, resting his forehead against Isaacs’ as he caught the boy’s face in his hands, “You’re so unbelievably perfect.”

 

**_I will be the pen with which you write._ **

Isaac had quickly become Scott’s muse, his inspiration.  Just as Scott had become Isaac’s guiding light, his beacon like a light house leading him to shore through stormy waters.  He had become the pen with which Isaac was rewriting the story of his life, a story that was no longer one of darkness but rather a tale of young love.

 

**_You can be my anchor, the center for my life._ **

**_You can be the hope for which I strive._ **

Scott had quickly become Isaacs’ anchor, just as Isaac had become Scott’s.  They balanced one and other, keeping each other from falling over the edge into the darkness that they had both fled.  They were polar opposites in so many aspects, but somehow they just fit, were perfect for one and other.

 

  ** _And if you’re going through hell,_**

**_You’ve got to keep on walking._ **

**_If you’re feeling that pain, the one that breaks you inside,_ **

**_Well you’ve to just stay strong._ **

Isaac tightened his grip on Scott, his hands caressing the smaller boys back with a tenderness that portrayed the connection they shared.

 

**_If you’re feeling afraid,_ **

**_Well you’ve got me to count on,_ **

**_And I will hold you through the night._ **

Their lips met in a chaste kiss, soft and short, their foreheads resting together as they drifted to and fro with the music.

 

**_You’ll be my reason._ **

Scott was already Isaacs’ reason for fighting through the darkness to find the light that Scott was offering.  He had given him the strength to push on and to never submit to the force of his father’s angry blows, had saved him from himself.  Scott’s warm embrace had held Isaac through the darkest of days and the most painful of nights.

 

**_My one and only._ **

Isaac was Scott’s one and only in so many aspects; in the way he caused his heart flutter, how he captured Scott’s heart with just one look, and how he made him feel complete.  Isaac would always be the only one to hold Scott’s heart in his hands, to see him so pure and unfiltered.   But Scott was not alone is his full devotion, as Isaac had already dedicated his life to Scott.

 

**_You’ll be the light leading me through stormy waters._ **

They were the light of each other’s lives, the beacon leading them to shore, keeping one and other safe from the storm.  They would hold each other through the night wouldn’t back down or give up on the fight.  They were a ray of light in an otherwise dark world.

  
 

**_Broken and bruised, I’ve put my trust in you._ **

Scott had found Isaac, a boy so broken and beaten that no one could possibly mend his shattered faith; no one but Scott.  Isaac trusted Scott with his life, trusted him to never cause his heart any further pain.  His faith was slowly being restored as Scott built him up and held him tight.

 

 

**_Bold and brave, born for me to save._ **

Isaac was a bold and rather daring individual, some might even say he was kind of bad-ass; which was completely true.  He was the bravest of brave, even if he was still afraid.  He was unbelievable strong whilst still remaining entirely fragile and shaky.  He was born to be saved, to have a hero, and Scott had been that hero he had so desperately needed.

 

**_A helpless cry in the darkness of night._ **

Isaac still had nightmares, still cried out helplessly in his sleep, hand searching for purchase as he struggled to free himself from the restraints that tethered him into the horrific scenes of past torture.  And Scott tried his hardest to ward off the terrors that Isaac faced in his slumber, feeling useless in defending his lover from the sights that haunted him in the night.

 

**_How good it feels to finally be free._ **

Isaac relished in the freedom he had with Scott, his heart raced with every daredevil stunt he managed to pull off, his laughter causing Scott’s lips to twist into an amused grin as he laughed along with his rebel of a mate.

**_No longer bound, no longer chained._ **

Claustrophobia still plagued Isaac, his memories of the freezer throwing him into a frenzy anytime he felt trapped.  Scott always offered him as much space as he needed, but Isaac couldn’t stand putting any kind of distance between himself and Scott.  He needed the boys calming touch to soothe his racing heart when he was afraid, to lull him back into a restful slumber when he awoke in the middle of the night.  To put it rather bluntly, he just needed Scott to touch him and make him feel.

 

 

_**You’re breaking out, breaking down.** _

Isaac was getting stronger every day, his confidence growing and becoming more solidified with every passing hour.  Scott was giving him the strength to move forward without looking back.  Isaac had broken out of his old life and found a new and much brighter future with Scott.

 

**_But don’t you worry,_ **

**_Not now, not tonight;_ **

He thought back to their first time, the awkward feeling in the pit of his stomach, the feeling of adrenaline running through his veins, the way Isaac had looked so utterly and completely wrecked as he came undone under Scotts’ gentle touch.  He remembered whispering words of encouragement into the other boys’ skin as he kissed and nipped at the pale flesh.  He could clearly picture the look of shock on his face as Isaac had decidedly taken the upper hand, his tall and lanky body covering his shorter frame and enveloping him with warmth unlike any other.  Scott had writhed below the slightly older boy, his body alight with a fiery pleasure that was new and unfamiliar to his young body.  He had loved the way Isaac held his gaze as they both reached their apex, and how the taller boy had promised to hold him through the night.

**_I will hold you until mornings first light._ **

And he had, Isaac’s arms had snaked their way around Scott’s body and held him close until the sun had peaked over the horizon.  His warm breath had tickled the back of Scott's neck as they had drifted of into a peaceful slumber.

 

“I think this is our song,” Isaac whispered, his eyes holding Scott’s gaze as they rocked slowly to the final chords of the music.  “It’s like it was written just for us.”

 


End file.
